Rocko's Modern Admirer
by RoseGAL
Summary: Heffer has bought a brooch for Rocko. But then, Rocko loses his brooch, leaving him very upset and devastated. He tries to find it but finds no luck ever. But just when he has lost hopes of finding it, an unlikely and surprising heroine comes to his aid.


Rocko's Modern Admirer

It's a sunny day in O-Town. At Heffer's house, Rocko is sitting on a chair with his eyes closed and hands sticking out. Heffer puts something in Rocko's hands.

"Open your eyes, Rocko," said Heffer.

Rocko opens his eyes. It's a brooch. It's a red circle with a yellow star on it.

"For me?" cried Rocko happily. "Thanks, Heff!"

"You're welcome, Rock," replied Heffer.

"You're the best friend ever," said Rocko. "I gotta show it to Filburt and Hutch."

"Okay!" exclaimed Heffer. "See you later!"

Rocko runs out of Heffer's house and runs all the way to Filburt and Dr. Hutchinson's house. While running, Rocko doesn't notice his brooch dropping to the ground. Just then, a pair of feet walk was heard walking up to it.

"What's this?" said a feminine voice with a Japanese accent. "Someone must've dropped this."

A hand picks it up.

"I'll phone the lost and found department after I finish my walk," said the voice.

Meanwhile, Rocko arrives at Filburt and Dr. Hutchinson's house. He knocks on their door. Filburt and Hutch answer it.

"Hi, Rocko," greeted Filburt.

"Hi, Filburt. Hi, Hutch," greeted Rocko.

"Hi, Rocko!" squeaked Hutch.

"Guess what?" called Rocko.

"What?" asked Filburt.

"Heffer bought me a brooch!" answered Rocko.

"Wow!" cried Hutch. "That's good!"

"Where is it?" asked Filburt.

"It's right here, on my shirt," answered Rocko, pointing to where his brooch used to be. Filburt and Dr. Hutchinson are confused.

"Um, Rocko. Your brooch isn't on your shirt," said Filburt.

"What do you mean Filburt?" asked Rocko. Then suddenly, Rocko realises his brooch is missing. Rocko lets out a horrified gasp.

"My brooch!" cried Rocko. "Where's it gone? It was on my shirt, but now…IT'S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNEEEEEEEEEE!"

Rocko's scream was so loud that it was heard all around the world. In Beijing, China, a panda family is distracted by the scream.

"What was that, honey?" asked the mother panda with a Chinese accent.

"I don't know," replied the father panda with the same accent as his wife's. "It must be some sort of distraction."

Back in O-Town, USA, Rocko is sitting on the doorstep, sobbing. Filburt gently pats him on the back to comfort him.

"There, there, Rocko," said Filburt. "Don't cry. Heffer might buy you a new one."

"But it's the best brooch ever!" sobbed Rocko. "What would Heffer say if he noticed it was missing?"

"What does your brooch look like?" asked Filburt.

"It's a red circle with a yellow star on it," explained an emotional Rocko.

"Rocko! I've got an idea!" exclaimed Filburt. "We should tell everyone in O-Town that your brooch is missing!"

"You think that will work?" said Rocko.

"It might," replied Filburt. "Paula!"

"Yes, Filb?" answered Hutch.

"We got to tell everyone in O-Town that Rocko lost his brooch." explained Filburt. "You and the kids need to come."

"Okay!" hollered Hutch.

"Let's go, Rocko!" said Filburt as he and Rocko ran off. Hutch follows them with Missy, Norbert, Gilbert and Shelbert.

Later, they are in the middle of the road.

"Attention everyone of O-Town!" called Filburt, causing everyone to come out of their houses.

"My friend here has lost his brooch," explained Filburt. "It's a red circle with a yellow star on it. Remind me if anyone has found it."

Everyone agrees. They start searching for Rocko's brooch.

A few minutes later, there was no luck from anyone. Rocko sits on the kerb.

"It isn't anywhere around here," sighed Rocko.

"I guess Heffer will have to buy you a new one," said Filburt.

"Filburt," replied Rocko. "I guess we should just leave it."

"But Rocko-" Filburt began before being cut off.

"No," said Rocko, filling with tears again. "It's hopeless."

Rocko runs off in a emotional state.

"Rocko!" called Filburt. But Rocko didn't listen and kept running.

"Poor guy," said Hutch.

Meanwhile, Rocko is running on the pavement with tears flying from his eyes. When he gets to his house, he collapsed near the doorstep and broke down completely. It was just too heartbreaking for a wallaby to handle. Until…

"Are you okay, little wallaby guy?" said the voice that was heard earlier.

Rocko tearfully looks up to see a human 10-year-old girl standing above him. She has red pigtailed hair, brown eyes, a small red triangle nose, is wearing a short sleeved red dress with daisies on it, blue and white striped tights and red shoes with a single white heart on them. He calmed down a bit as he became shy.

"I don't really think so," answered the upset wallaby, turning away.

"What's your name?" asked the girl, sitting next to Rocko and sitting him up.

"Rocko," Rocko replied.

"That's a nice name," said the girl. "So Rocko, what's wrong?"

Rocko choked back a sob.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Rocko. The girl nodded her head.

"Well, it all started when my best friend bought me a brooch," explained Rocko through sobs. "And then, I went to show it to another friend of mine and now it's gone!"

Rocko begins to cry again. Looking shocked, the girl gave him a hug and comforted him.

"Oh dear," said the girl. "That's terrible!"

"I know!" sobbed Rocko.

"What does your brooch look like?" asked the girl.

"It's a red circle with a yellow star," answered Rocko.

"You mean this one?" questioned the girl and pulls out…Rocko's brooch! She puts it in Rocko's hands. This made Rocko overwhelmed with joy.

"My brooch!" cried Rocko.

"I found it on the pavement near my house," said the girl.

"Thank you for finding it!" exclaimed Rocko in a happy but tearful voice. He wiped all his tears away.

"Want to have a walk me?" asked the girl.

"Okay," replied Rocko.

Rocko and the girl walked together. Then Rocko plucks up the courage to ask for her name.

"So, what's your name?" asked Rocko.

"My name's Aiko. But you can call me Ai."

"I never met you before. Where are you from, Ai?"

"I'm from Japan," replied Ai. "You're from Australia, right?"

"Yes, I am," answered Rocko. "How did you know that?"

"I can tell by your accent."

"You're very smart for a child at your age."

"How kind of you."

Rocko and Ai both smile at each other.

Meanwhile, Filburt has just told Heffer what has happened recently. Just then, they saw Rocko walking with Ai. And they saw that Rocko has found his brooch!

"Rocko, you got your brooch back!" exclaimed Filburt. "But how?"

"I found on the pavement near my house," said Ai.

"Who are you?" asked Filburt.

"I'm Aiko but you can call me Ai," answered Ai. "Who you guys called?"

"I'm Filburt and this is Heffer," said Filburt.

"What nice names," said Ai.

"Thank you," said Heffer and Filburt.

"Ai, it was nice knowing you," said Rocko.

"I know, it was nice knowing you and your friends too," said Ai.

Ai looked at her watch. She realized what time it is.

"Oh, it's getting late!" Ai realized. "I think I better be going."

"Oh, okay," said Rocko. "Why don't you meet me again sometime?"

"Sure," replied Ai.

Ai walked off into the distance, with Rocko waving to her.

"You know what, Filburt?" Heffer was heard saying. "I think we've just found ourselves a new friend."

"I know," Filburt was also heard saying.

**THE END**


End file.
